Cold Hearted Snake
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Troy Bolton likes to flirt. He doesn't see anything wrong with a touch or harmless flirting with girls. Even though he's dating Gabriella Montez. Gabriella has put up with it but finally he goes to far with his words and she can't just let it slide. Deciding to get back at him Gabriella concocts a plan to embarass him during the halftime show during the Championship game.


It's been a while hasn't it? So this story just sort of popped into my head after I heard the song Cold Hearted Snake by both Paula Abdul and Kat Graham. It's certinly not some of my best work but I had it in my head and I got it out for you all to enjoy.

Clearly I own neither HSM nor the song Cold Hearted Snake.

Characters are played by their respected actors/actresses. Taylor's cousin, Kenya is played by Kat Graham.

The song is a small mash up of both versions. For the dance watch Paula Abdul's version of the song.

* * *

He'd done it again.

She was sure he hadn't meant to. He never really meant to. It just happened. Something harmless he always said but every time she caught him it broke her heart. Every time she saw him with another cheerleader or another girl in general he was always openly flirting with them. He never cared that they touched him, didn't think twice about touching them back. Granted she should just be grateful he didn't do anything sexual with them in the process but…when he asked her out didn't he understand flirting with someone else was no longer allowed?

"_That's what you get for trying to change a player,"_ she thought.

Moving through the halls of East High she rounded the corner, heading towards the gym when she found him standing against a wall talking to Alisha, head cheerleader and literally Troy's number one fangirl.

"Are you sure you won't come to the party Troy?" she asked, her hand against his chest. "Everybody's gonna be there."

"I would but I promised Brie we'd go to the movies," he replied, his hand running the length of her arm.

She didn't miss the look of disgust that washed across Alisha's face at the mention of herself but Troy seemed oblivious to it. As hard as she tried, Alisha just hadn't been able to score the Captain of the Basketball team; the hottest guy in the school.

"Troy…come on," she said. "I know Gabriella isn't your usual type. What's the catch?"

"What catch?" he asked. "I like her."

"But she's so…opposite you," she pointed out, trying to figure out a nice way to say Gabriella was just not right for someone like him.

"I know. That's what intrigued me," he responded. "She's so smart and kind. She's gentle and caring. Not spiteful or cruel like most of the school."

Alisha looked like her confidence was starting to waver. She was getting annoyed with Troy and his inability to pick up on her subtle hints. Alisha had been vying for Troy's attention since ninth grade, even going so far as to show up at a Halloween party dressed as a naughty French maid. Her costume had been a black, almost sheer bra; a similar colored thong with a little frill to look like a mini skirt…actually mini was an understatement.

"Well alright then," she said. "I guess I'll see you around Troy. I just thought it'd be nice to see you back in the scene again. You used to be at all the parties. Now you're never around."

Alisha sauntered off and Troy sighed. Gabriella could see he missed not being around all the cool kids he always hung around. Moving from her spot she approached Troy who looked up at her. Normally he'd offer her a bright smile but a half-hearted grin was all he could muster.

"Hey Brie," he sighed, moving to give her a hug.

She flinched away from him, a clear sign she was angry with him.

"I saw you with Alisha," she said simply.

"Saw what? We talked," he said, now annoyed.

"You were touching her," Gabriella shouted. "Honestly Troy do you not understand how to be a boyfriend? Touching and flirting with another girl are off limits."

"It was nothing Gabs…look I have an image to maintain and a rep to upkeep. I'm popular and I understand that you wouldn't understand that but…"

He stopped, seeing the look on her face. Biting her tongue she seemed to contemplate something before turning and walking away from him. He wanted to chase after her but he had a practice to get to. If he missed it his father would skin him alive.

"GAH!" he raged, getting pissed.

* * *

Something about Gabriella nobody knew? She was a dancer; a damn good one. Every day after school she'd drive for half an hour to the dance studio where she'd meet up with Taylor's cousin Kenya. The two would then spend two and a half hours practising and training in all forms of dance.

Kenya was an insanely beautiful girl, with a shining personality. Kenya was the same age as Taylor and attended East High as well. She, along with Tay kept Gabs dancing a secret. Every year during the homecoming game Kenya and a group of dancers at the school would perform during a deliberate halftime. Every year she would ask Gabs to join and every year she would decline.

This year would be different.

Standing in the empty studio, Gabriella's hair fell down in front of her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. Dressed in black sweats and a tube top she looked a little angry. She had been training hard and practising nonstop for months on a routine to show Troy but now…now she didn't know.

"Rough day?"

Nodding she didn't need to turn around. She could see Kenya in the mirror.

"He was touching and flirting with Alisha today," she stated.

Plain and simple. Kenya knew the deal; knew all the deets about Troy's inability to stop flirting with other girls. As far as anyone knew he was faithful and loyal but…could you ever really tell?

"I want to perform at halftime this year," said Gabriella. "But I want a number of my own."

"You have the talent for it," she said.

Gabriella turned on the track she'd been working on and Kenya let out a laugh. It really was perfect. Kenya joined in, working with Gabs and singing along with the track. The two girls worked in actual lyrics with the dance steps for a full performance rather than just dance. The show was going to be in two weeks.

The rest of the dance crew learned the dance and worked on it night and day. They too knew about Troy and Gabriella's little problems. At school Gabriella refused to talk to Troy, whom she found in the arms of various girls from the cheerleading squad, the girls soccer team and the girls volleyball team. Every time she caught him he always said the same thing.

She wouldn't understand.

Heh. Well…he was about to find out just what happened when you pushed Gabriella Montez too far.

* * *

The Championship/Homecoming game came far too quickly for her liking but she was ready. She was ready to give Troy Bolton his comeuppance. Standing off to the side of the gym she watched the game with very little interest. The big scoreboard counting down the time was her biggest concern. It was like counting down the seconds until she'd make a fool of herself.

"You'll do fine Gabs…" said Kenya, reassuringly. "You're ready."

She nodded and jumped as the buzzer sounded. Half time would start in a few moments. The show was meant to give the players a little reprieve rather than exhaust them. Plus it helped showcase other departments in the school.

"Today we have a special treat for all of you. Kenya and her crew of dancers have changed things up and are going to sing and dance to a number I'm not sure of yet," said Principal Matsui. "Everyone please put your hands together for Kenya McKessie, Gabriella Montez and the rest of the Albuquerque dance crew."

Cheering erupted in the gym as the dancers came out. The girls were dressed in tight black, denim jean jackets over black tube tops. Each had a pair of comfortable shoes on. The boys had leather pants, no shoes or socks and black leather vests with no shirts on. All of them had leather hats on. It was a very eighties like fashion.

The music started and the dance crew moved. Only Gabs and Kenya had mics on them so it would be them singing.

_**Gabriella Singing**_

Kenya Singing

C-C-C-Cold hearted

_**He's a cold hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh-oh, he's been telling lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
(Oh-oh) Oh-oh  
Girl, don't play the fool, no**_

Boy, don't want no heartbreak no  
Don't need validation, go home  
Have no time for silly games, no  
No more waiting by the phone, no

Enough of your cheating  
You stay out all night  
Refuse to behave you'll never be right  
I'm on, on-o-on, on-o-on, on-onto you

_**He's a cold hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh-oh, he's been telling lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
(Oh-oh) Oh-oh  
Girl, don't play the fool, no**_

Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no  
Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no

_**Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no  
Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no**_

Boy, you seem to think I'll stay I  
Gave you everything realized  
That you're just a little boy  
With two hands in the cookie jar

I don't want, don't need no player  
Cards are dealt, you'll miss me later  
I'm on-o-on, on-o-on, on-o-on  
Onto you

_**He's a cold hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh-oh, he's been telling lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
(Oh-oh) Oh-oh  
Girl, don't play the fool, no**_

_**Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no  
Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no**_

Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no  
Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no

Gabriella allowed one of the male dancers to pull her jacket off reveling the tube top underneath. She could see Troy at the bleachers for East High looking at her. He was angry. He knew what she was singing about, why she was doing what she was doing and he hated it. One of the male dancers put his hands on her and they began to move on the floor. The dance steps required a lot of intimate touching, purposely to piss Troy off.

He's nasty  
Like a fake tan  
Heartbreaker  
Don't give a damn  
He's nasty  
Like a fake tan  
Heartbreaker  
Don't give a damn  
He's nasty  
Like a fake tan  
Heartbreaker  
Don't give a damn  
He's nasty  
Like a fake tan  
Heartbreaker  
Don't give a damn

_**You can find somebody better girl**_

_**He can only make you cry**_

_**You deserve somebody better girl**_

_**He's c-cold as ice.**_

_**He's as ice**_

_**As cold as ice**_

_**Stay away from him girl**_

_**C-C-Cold Hearted  
Oh-ah-ah  
C-C-Cold Hearted  
S-S-Snake**_

_**C-C-Cold Hearted  
Oh-ah-ah  
C-C-Cold Hearted**_

Let me tell ya  
He's as cold as ice

_**He's a cold hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh-oh, he's been telling lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
(Oh-oh) Oh-oh  
Girl, don't play the fool, no**_

Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no  
Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no

_**Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no  
Don't need a player  
Heartbreaker, no, no**_

The dancers stopped as the crowd cheered. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy's furious look. Turning the crew sauntered off the floor, their number probably too sexy for school but none the less the basketball game went on as normal.

* * *

The next day Gabriella stood at her locker, getting a lot of looks. Everyone had seen just how good she really looked yesterday that she felt no reason as to why she should continue to be the good girl she'd been. Dressed rather appealing she was attracting attention that Troy did not like. Closing her locker door she found Troy leaning against the one next to her, giving her a rather cold hearted glare.

"Bit excessive wasn't it?" he asked.

"Actually I don't think I went far enough but to do that I'd have to be off school property and a skank like the cheerleaders you so desperately enjoy touching," she shot back.

Turning to leave he grabbed her wrist so she couldn't.

"Gabriella I hated the way those guys had their hands on you and the way everyone's looking at you now," he said.

"Oh but Troy it's a dancing thing. I don't expect you to understand it," she said, throwing his own words back at him.

He let his hand drop away as she turned from him and walked down the hall. He watched boys throwing themselves at her and suddenly understood what she'd been talking about. Alisha approached, watching the display.

"How…disgusting," she said, touching his shoulder

"Don't…touch me," he said, flinching away from her.

"But…Troy you always let the girls touch you?" she said trying again.

"I see now that was a mistake," he snapped. "The only girl who can touch me is my girlfriend."

He left the stunned cheerleader behind as he stormed off to class.

* * *

Three months had passed since the game. Summer holiday was on its way and still Gabriella and Troy had yet to make up. Troy sighed as he laid back on his bed, staring at the small black spot on his ceiling. He hated that Brie…his Brie had turned into such a…

"_No Troy…don't even think that word about her. You had this coming to you,"_ he thought. _"She accepted you for who you were and all she asked was for you to be a proper boyfriend. Instead you treated her like shit. I'd fucking dump my ass to."_

Sitting up he looked shocked. Had Gabriella dumped him all that time ago? He grabbed his phone but stopped himself. He didn't know how many times he'd wanted to text her but he always talked himself out of it. Grabbing his keys he made his way out to his truck he was going to get Gabriella back. He had a plan. A great plan.

…ok so maybe he didn't have a plan but he'd get her back one way or another.

Heading out to his car he found Gabriella leaning against the hood waiting for him.

"Hi," he said, lamely.

"Hi?" she repeated, more like a question, or possibly disbelief. "Really? That's the first thing you want to say to me?"

It definitely was a lame thing to say. He was also beginning to think his sort of plan had a single flaw. He'd never actually thought up anything to say to her when he finally saw her.

"Um well..." he started, still sounding like an idiot. "You see I...I just..."

The starting of a smirk appeared on her face. She was amused by his stupidity.

"I was coming to find you," he answered finally. "I wanted to talk to you about...us."

"Us?" she asked. He wasn't sure if she was surprised or pissed. "Why the hell would you assume there was still an us? You made me feel horrible. You said all those disgusting things to me and flirted and touched those other girls. Now you think I'm just going to forget that?"

"I was kind of hoping you would," he stated, honestly. "Look I'm only human. I'm going to make mistakes more often than not. I'm sorry Brie. I'm so sorry. I never understood what it was like for you to have to go through watching me flirt with those girls. I know now the pain that comes with it. I've spent months wanting to call you but I don't because I know you're mad at me for the pain I caused you. I can't even begin to think you'll forgive me but...I had to try."

"Then why are you talking to me now?" she asked. "If you think the answer will be no why bother?"

"Because I love you," he answered, as if it were just an ordinary thing. "I love you Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella stared at Troy for a short time before he took in her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his gripped her hips and held her close to his body. They didn't care that people could see them. They didn't care if people thought that they should take it somewhere private. He wanted to kiss her and he was going to do just that.

The two teens made their way back into Troy's house; thankfully neither parent was home today so they wouldn't be around to hear anything. He smiled at her as they sat down beside. Pulling her onto his lap, making sure she faced him, he looked up and grinned like an idiot as she messed around with his hair. He leaned upwards and captured her lips, his hands traveling along the side of her body, finally resting on her hips. He felt her fingers tugging on the bottom of his shirt; in one fluid motion his hand went down, grabbed the material and lifted it up and over his head. He tossed the useless material to the ground and felt her run her hands along his abs.

He grunted in satisfaction at the sensations welling up inside him at her touch. She brought the fire and his skin was being burned. He couldn't care about the heat between them. He wanted to touch and explore every inch of her body. She kissed him again and he felt her teeth grab his lower lip as she pulled away adding that sensation of pleasure and pain. He responded by biting the side of her neck, leaving a large hickey. He'd marked her. She was his.

He felt her body shudder and her breath deepen; that only encouraged him to keep going. He gently ran his tongue along the mark he'd left before kissing her earlobe. She brought her body down to a more accessible height. His fingers gently began to pull at the zipper on the front of his sweater she was wearing. He hated that she was covered up. He wanted to see her in all her beauty. Before he could though, her breath hitched in her throat and suddenly she threw her head back. She let out a cry of what he assumed...more like hoped, was pleasure before holding on to him again.

She was breathing heavy, draped over his shoulders and sweating. He was totally and utterly confused. Looking up she backed away looking flushed and embarrassed. His eyes widened a little bit as it dawned on him what just happened.

"Did you just...?"

"Uh-huh," she said, turning bright red.

Talk about a serious ego boost. Grinning like an idiot again he kissed her harder and with more need. She got up and made her way to the bedroom, a place he followed her to willingly. When he walked in he watched as she removed her pants and underwear before letting the sweater fall to the floor. She had been wearing only the sweater. He smirked. Of course he'd play. She draped her arms around him as he used my foot to kick the bedroom door shut.

* * *

So yeah like I said, not my best work butit's something. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R and Happy Halloween.


End file.
